


The Cute One

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [15]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkwardness, Embarrassment, Family, Fluff, Multi, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Silly, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Koichi turns up at the Kirigiri household and Kyouko insists on identifying him and his relationship with her father before he can come in.[Prompt 15: “I’m the cute one.”]





	The Cute One

When Kyouko opens the front door, she finds herself staring up at a man. She remembers him from somewhere, especially that ridiculous facial hair and the hat sitting on his head, but she can’t quite remember how she knows him.

“Oh, hey, there,” the man says, grinning at her. “You’re… Kyouko, right?”

“Yes, I am,” Kyouko says. “Who are you?”

“Don’t you remember me?”

“I recognise you, but I can’t recall where from,” she says.

The man grins, although he starts to go red. “I’m Kizakura Koichi. You know, your dad’s boyfriend.”

Kyouko tilts her head. “Which one?”

Ever since her mother died seven years ago, her father seems unable to stay in a long term relationship. In these seven years, he has had… twenty six boyfriends and girlfriends, and Kyouko began losing track several years ago. So knowing Koichi is dating her father doesn’t exactly narrow things down.

“Uh, you know, his current one,” Koichi says, and his flustered expression makes Kyouko fight back a smirk. “I, I work at the same school as him. We went out on a date on Wednesday. Um…” He stares all around him, cogs turning in his brain. “Um… I’m the cute one.” His face flushes dark red. “I didn’t mean to say that. Sorry, it’s just… can I please speak to Jin?”

Kyouko nods, rolling her eyes when she turns her head. “Father!” she calls up the stairs. “A man called Kizakura Koichi is here and proclaiming to be your boyfriend! Should I let him in or not?”

Still standing in the doorway with Koichi, Kyouko soon hears footsteps. Her father hurries down the stairs and shakes his head at Kyouko.

“Yes, he is my boyfriend,” Father says. “Don’t worry, Koichi, the interrogation is over.”

As Koichi laughs, Kyouko rolls her eyes.


End file.
